


Physiognomy

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [397]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Case Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9910346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony's an expert in body language.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 06/02/2000 for the word [physiognomy](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/06/02/physiognomy).
> 
> physiognomy  
> The art of discovering temperament and other characteristic qualities of the mind from the outward appearance, especially by the features of the face.  
> The face or facial features, especially when regarded as indicating character.  
> The general appearance or aspect of a thing.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #111 Metamorphosis.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Physiognomy

Tony didn’t buy into physiognomy. He watched a person’s body language much more than he watched their face. True their face held many clues one could use, but Tony believed it was the whole body that told the story.

When interrogating a suspect, he waited and watched. The truly innocent’s body language stayed the same regardless of the questions. Perhaps tensing up more or becoming more worried as they went on, but generally the same.

An actual killer though would try to convince you they’re innocent at the beginning before their body language underwent a metamorphosis that gave lie to their words. It always happened. It wasn’t possible for a guilty man to keep the body language of an innocent. This man that he watched from the viewing room while Gibbs and Fornell questioned him was beyond guilty.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
